N
Perfil thumb|254px|N *'Nombre Artistico:' N (엔) *'Nombre Real:' Cha Hak Yeon (차학연) *'Profesión': Cantante. *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur *'Estatura: 180cm *'Peso: '''62kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'A *'Signo Zodiacal: 'Cancer *'Signo Sodiacal Chino: 'Caballo *'Agencia: 'Jelly Fish Entertainment Programas de TV *Mnet "'Mydol"' '(2012). *MBC "Music Show Champion" (2012). *SBS MTV "Diary"(2012 ). *Palm TV "Park Myung Soo's Moving TV" (2012). *The Romantic & Idol(temporada 2)(2013) *All the K-Pop Videos musicales *Brian Joo - 너 따윈 버리고 (Let This Die) *Seo In Guk - Shake It Up Curiosidades *'Grupo:' VIXX *'Posición: '''Líder, vocalista y bailarín. *'Apodo: "Charismatic Lider". *'''Familia: Padre y madre. Tiene un hermano que es 14 años mayor que el, una hermana que es 12 años mayor que el, y su segunda hermana que es 4 años mayor que el , haciendolo asi el menor de 4 hermanos en total *'Talentos:' Aegyo (siempre pone caras "monas"), es un buen "NMC" (en vez de decir MC, así es como se llama así mismo), gracias a que habla mucho siempre sabe salir de aprietos, y las coreografías se le quedan muy rápido en la memoria. *Es muy carismático, hablador y siempre se le puede ver sonriente. Durante "Mydol", se pudo observar que pese a todo ello, es también maduro, detallista, cuidadoso, serio y un buen lider. Es considerado la madre del grupo por su personalidad. *De entre los 10 participantes del reality "Mydol", fue uno de los ganadores del show y por ello es ahora miembro de VIXX . *Antes de debutar aparecio junto con Leo y Ravi en el MV de Brian Joo "Let this die". En este mismo video N tiene una escena de beso. Ver Video *No aparenta la edad que tiene, y por ello muchas fans creyeron que era el más joven del grupo. *Despues de una foto tomada con el cantante, las fans han dicho que es identico a Seo In Guk. *Para una entrevista de Korea.com dijo que su chica ideal sería una chica con una imagen inocente, que baile muy bien y bonita, tambien dijo que Fei de Miss A lucia elegante y que bailaba muy bien y que le gustaba, pero que sus fans le gustaban mas. *En el juego de apuntar les preguntaron: ¿Si pudieran cambiar de cuerpo con otro miembro con quien seria? y señalo que sería con el maknae Hyuk. *Para la revista Haru-Hana les preguntaron: ¿Si fueras una chica, con que miembro te gustaría salir? y respondió que con Ravi porque el es más puro. *N considera a Leo su "Amigo de la vida" y ha dicho que no quiere separarse nunca de él. *Su comida favorita es la carne. *Dice que en su tiempo libre le gusta estar sólo,leyendo o escuchando música o en la cama viendo televisión. *Leo contó que como compartía habitación con N, estaba muy preocupado ya que él se pone a hablar mientras duerme sin darse cuenta y dice cosas como "Hola soy el lider de VIXX N". *El dia 3 de enero de el año 2013 dijo en su twitter que odiaba ser un idol junto con una foto Una hora después publicó: "Me tengo que cuidar de las cámaras y de mi manager… no puedo salir (citas)…Ah, es difícil…" (todo esto fue borrado posteriormente) sorprendiendo a sus fans e incluso a Jellyfish Entertainment. También una de sus estilistas comento horas después "N, que estás haciendo ~~ ¡ Lo estás haciendo muy bien !". Luego se supo que estos post se trataban de algunos trozos de la canción "I don´t want to be an idol" el segundo track del tercer single de VIXX. *Es el más cobarde del grupo. *Fue invitado al programa de "All The K-Pop" junto con KARA, revelando que Nicole le gustaba mucho, mostrandose muy coqueto y tímido con ella. *Publico una foto en su twitter junto a Jeongmin de Boyfriend, diciendo que tenian un cierto parecido. *En el programa "The Romantic & Idol", fue la decicion final de Eunyoung de Two X, sin embargo su decicion final fue Jiwon de SPICA. *En el Programa MyIdol junto a MBLAQ en el que tenian que escoger una pareja, Escogio a Thunder porque le gusta su Hermana Mayor Sandara Park, pero este al final no lo escoge. *En el programa All The K-pop se mostro muy interesado en EunYoung, hasta el punto de abrazarla y no dejar que baile con otros chicos. *En el programa All The K-pop se puso celoso cuando SeYong de MYNAME, abrazó EunYoung. *Ellin de Crayon Pop es gran fan de N de VIXX. Pero él la ha rechazado tres veces. *Hizo llorar por tercera vez a EunYoung, al no elegirla en All The K-pop. *A pesar de esto, EunYoung y N, son una de las parejas favoritas de The Romantic & Idol y all the k-pop, e incluso despues de esto fueron una de las parejas más queridas. A muchos fans les gustaría verlos juntos en WGM. *Eligio a Kyung Ree en All the K-pop ofreciendole su rosa, y dijo: "quiero curar las heridas que Ken dejoóen ti" y "estos son mis verdaderos sentimientos". *Su decision final en All the K-pop fue Kyung Ree, y ambos terminaron siendo pareja nuevamente. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial Galeria 385582_225952270852350_225458500901727_384974_37777512_n.jpg 303424 226591207455123 225458500901727 386449 1812029340 n.jpg org-9.jpg org-3.jpg 167493_169294666534932_385138619_n.jpg 524949_169294676534931_927753689_n.jpg 527801_169294633201602_630499825_n.jpg 564890_169294649868267_663747198_n.jpg Tumblr mggvftsv851s0xp2yo2 1280.jpg Gallery-04.jpg tumblr_m9rdr2JOvh1rrk0a4o1_1280.jpg Vixx-n-540x360.jpg VIXX_hyde_N.jpg tumblr_mn48slGdqr1sprtz3o1_1280.jpg Videografía thumb|300px|left|N Story Categoría:KCantante